


Dream Logic

by AkiRah



Series: Trust Excercises [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Wet Dream, by which I mean they almost fuck, it's almost porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: He's always been to paranoid to let anyone in
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Trust Excercises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Dream Logic

Her mouth was insistent against his and she gave a small whimper when he reached between them and pet between her legs. He grinned and pressed harder against her, like he was trying to feel how wet she was from the outside of her pants. She kissed him in response, her teeth catching his lower lip for just a moment to communicate that she wanted _more_. 

That she wanted _him_.

His bed chambers on _the Derelict_ were intentionally too small for two, but he’d already joked that Yonny was so short she barely counted. 

There almost wasn’t enough room to take their clothes off, tugging at one another’s garments until they reached bare skin. Their hands kept hitting the walls and he was almost tempted to just get her naked _enough_ but he wanted her bare beneath him. 

He set his shotgun up by the pillow. 

She had come unarmed. 

Drifter pulled her out of her robe like pulling a butterfly out the cocoon, knowing you were killing it and and needing to see it immediately anyway. He pinned her beneath him and raked his teeth over the side of her neck to taste the pale blue skin.

She arched up, beautiful, pliable, almost glowing in the low light of his bunk. Her hands clutched his sides and dug nails into his back.

He flicked her nipple with his tongue and smiled as her gasp turned into a little laugh. 

“You’ll eat anything, right?” she asked on the end of the breathy laugh.

He kissed her, tasting her tongue, 

(rust and copper on her breath)

and then pulled away a little. “I’ll gobble you up.” 

Yonny’s fingers pulled off his headband, the last piece of clothing either of them were wearing and she curled her fingers through his hair, her expression amused and her shining blue eyes soft and affectionate. 

Her breasts were on the smaller side of average but soft and receptive when he gripped them. More than a mouthful would have been wasted anyway, and he sucked on her nipples while she moaned, the sound bouncing deliciously off the close walls. His erection throbbed for attention but he did his best to ignore it. It’d been a long time since he’d had anyone and with nothing pressing down on them, he wanted to be unhurried. 

He kissed her stomach as he slid down her middle, arms under her legs to pin her thighs against his ears when he finally dropped down to the prize. 

Just the smell made his mouth water and he dipped his tongue out to—

Drifter woke with a start. He was alone, because he was always alone and preferred it that way, curled on his side with his cock rock hard and tenting his thin brown sleep pants.He scrubbed a hand over his face. 

_Damn it_. 

He exhaled and damned it again. This was the last thing he needed. 

Drifter rolled to his back and looked up into the blackness of his ceiling. 

It had been a long time since his paranoia had let up enough for him to _want_ someone and he probably didn’t like that it had. Eventually things would go south and he’d have to kill her before she killed him. 

But… Sometimes he thought he could taste her blood on his breath and he was trying desperately to pretend he had bitten his tongue. 

She had proven that she had his back. 

He’d lose her in other ways. He had outlived so many lightbearers. So many _people_. She would die. Given the general nature of the universe and the sorts of things it took to kill lightbearers she would die terrified and in pain. 

Drifter pinched the bridge of his nose. This was why he didn’t _care_. He avoided that trap the way he avoided being hungry. 

She had given herself to keep him from starving again. 

Drifter huffed. He would have liked to taste her, just once, even if only in dreaming. 


End file.
